The Bog
The Bog is the sixth level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Plot The Bog follows Sgt. Paul Jackson's squad (under Lt. Vasquez) as they fight through enemy lines to reach and defend a disabled M1A2 Abrams tank with the call sign of War Pig. It starts out with Jackson's squad moving to the bog the tank is stranded in while encountering resistance. Jackson's squad is immediately ambushed by two heavily protected MGs. The squad splits in half: one squad advances on the enemies while the other provides support fire. Jackson saves Pvt. Roycewicz while killing all of the OpFor and uses their own MG against them. After the ambush, the Marine squad once again faces a large force of OpFor with tank support on the highway overpass, but using the FGM-148 Javelin, Jackson dispatches each of the enemy tanks in turn. With this threat neutralized, the squad then hurries over to War Pig, where they, as well as the surviving Marines in the Bog, hold off attacks from the OpFor. Though the OpFor charge the M1 Abrams mercilessly with detpacks, the Marines succeed in holding them off and driving them back further. After rescuing War Pig, Jackson is called upon to destroy a nearby ZPU-4 and plant a beacon to receive air support from AH-1W Super Cobras, which clear a building the squad cannot attack. The arrival of air support finishes off the remaining OpFor resistance and sends the few survivors fleeing. With this done, the squad regroups and sets up a defensive perimeter, allowing the engineers to come in and repair the damaged tank. Walkthrough Getting Started You will spawn at the end of a street sometime near dusk, so it's a bit darker than normal. There's not much time to look around, so follow Vasquez and move up. As you are moving up, the two machine guns in the building should rip apart a few members of your squad. On some of the higher difficulties, it may be advisable to take cover near a destroyed car to avoid the MG fire. Although many marines will take cover behind a non-destroyed car, they are scripted to run away as soon as it catches fire. It's easy for one of the cars to blow up in a matter of seconds, so watch your step. Feel free to pick up one of your fallen comrades' weapons. One of them is the W1200, which could come in handy in a few minutes. Get a few shots on the OpFor on the balcony and the MGs and move up to Vasquez. Head down the stairs and switch to Night Vision. After putting on your goggles, go through the opening to the destroyed part of the building. There will be one hostile taking cover behind a wall piece straight ahead and two others to the right side. One of the OpFor to the side will drop a G3, so it's always an option to pick that up if you want a full-auto secondary weapon. Be sure to take care of the tango high up behind a box before proceeding. Throw a flash up on the balcony where there's an machine gun and some RPGs before you regroup with your squad in the apartment. Image:BogSpawn_1.jpg|Spawn Image:BogGs1_1.jpg|The cars may look like good cover, but keep your distance Image:BogGs2_1.jpg|Gun down some hostiles on the balcony before moving up Image:BogGs3_1.jpg|Activate your nightvision goggles while going down the stairs Image:BogGs4_1.jpg|Take out the tango straight ahead Image:BogGs5_1.jpg|Put some lead into the hostile up top Image:BogGs6_1.jpg|Throw a flash up on the balcony The Apartment Lt. Vasquez will tell you and Pvt. Roycewicz to sweep the second floor. As the two of you are heading up the stairs, a hostile will come out of hiding and start to attack Roycewicz. Now, it's your choice to save him or not, but it is in your best interest to have that extra guy. Either way, you'll have to kill the tango, so you should probably load some lead into him before he kills your comrade. Head up the stairs and wait for Vasquez to come up the stairway. Now I say wait because if you rush the hallway (especially on some of the higher difficulties) you will be torn apart. Take out a flash and throw it in the hallway. Aim down your sights and fire away. In a few shots, they should be all dead, but there's more to deal with. Before reaching the end of the hallway, throw another flash, this time through the last door so that it will hit the balcony where the rest of the OpFor is. Quickly run to the end of the hallway and spin to the left to gun down the stunned hostiles. It's not quite over yet, one tango was able to hide in the open room near the balcony. He'll take cover behind a table and attempt to shoot you. At this point, Vasquez and some other marines should be behind you, so if you've taken some serious damage, you can let them take care of him. If not, just shoot him and move on. You'll be ordered by Vasquez to get on the OpFor machine gun left on the balcony. It can be hard to spot, but it's on the edge of the balcony. You don't need to worry about ammo here, as the MG has an unlimited amount. Gun down any hostiles left in the other building. Some will try to take cover behind wall edges, so just shoot the walls as the bullets will penetrate through. After awhile command will buzz in informing Vasquez that more enemy troops are converging on the tank. As you are heading back to the ground floor, you'll notice two marines breaching a locked room. You can choose to assist them and find an intel laptop and one tango hiding. Kill him and follow your squad back downstairs. At this stage, you can disable your nightvision goggles, as the rest of the mission provides more light. If you want a headstart on the next part of the mission, go into the last room on the left before the stairway. From there, you can shoot the hostiles from a window with relative ease. Image:BogApt1_2.jpg|It's your choice, but you should probably save him Image:BogApt2_2.jpg|Wait for the others before attacking the hallway Image:BogApt3_2.jpg|Throw a flash in the hallway to stun the hostiles Image:BogApt4_2.jpg|While stunned, shoot them down Image:BogApt5_2.jpg|Throw another flash through the doorway to the balcony Image:BogApt6_2.jpg|Kill the remaining tangos while blinded Image:BogApt7_2.jpg|Be sure to take care of the one hiding in the other room Image:BogApt8_2.jpg|Gun the OpFor in the opposite building down with the mounted MG Image:BogApt9_2.jpg|Follow the two marines through the breached room for intel Image:BogApt10_2.jpg|There will be another hostile hiding inside Image:BogApt11_2.jpg|You can deactivate your nightvision and use the last room to get a good angle of attack The Parking Lot And The Tanks On the ground floor, head in to the now opened room. You'll find that the marines are trying to suppress the targets in the parking lot. Chuck a few grenades out there and watch the exploding cars. Keep an eye on the snipers and RPGs on the rooftop to the left, and the tango on the balcony to the right. It is possible that one member of your squad will drop a M249 SAW, which you can pick up if you really want to demolish the enemy's ground. If you find yourself being pummeled with grenades near the windows, head over to the two other rooms to the left, where you will get a better angle of attack. You can also flank the enemy by heading into the sniper building via the room to the far left. If you manage to get inside there, you can take out the hostiles from the balcony above. After awhile, a squad member should scream "Contact on the overpass!". An OpFor force will then appear on the highway overpass ahead. Vasquez will order Pvt. West to destroy the four tanks that have rolled in with the FGM-148 Javelin. The marine unfortunately get's shot down by enemy fire. While Vasquez tells you to pick up the javelin "now", you'll get a lot of lead loaded into you if you pick it up "now". Instead, head up to the balcony on the building to the left (if not already there), and take out some tangos on the overpass. You might even want to pick up the Dragunov if you really want to snipe the enemy. The wooden box provides adequate cover if under heavy fire. You won't be able to hold off the hostile force for very long, but shoot at least shoot enough so that you can walk freely in the parking lot without severe fire. After doing so, go ahead and swap your secondary weapon out for the Javelin. Head back up to the second floor and position yourself so that you're almost outside the doorway to the balcony. You should be able to destroy the tanks without being under much fire. Line up the middle of the screen with the green box and pull the trigger. You'll automatically reload so don't worry about that. Be wary of grenades that might be thrown near the door. You only need to destroy two of the tanks, as the other two will drive off, but you can choose to destroy all of them if you wish. After all of the tanks are gone, head back down to the parking lot. Image:BogPar1_3.jpg|Shoot the cars near tangos who take cover nearby Image:BogPar2_3.jpg|If under fire, go to the far left room to flank them Image:BogPar3_3.jpg|From here, you have a nice angle of attack Image:BogPar4_3.jpg|Enter the building if you like and take care of the hostile in the corner Image:BogPar5_3.jpg|The second floor supplies a wooden box for cover Image:BogPar6_3.jpg|Gun down some tangos on the overpass first Image:BogPar7_3.jpg|Pick up the Javelin Image:BogPar8_3.jpg|Head back up to the second floor and position yourself in the doorway Image:BogPar9_3.jpg|Center the screen on the green boxes and fire The Marines, The Tank, And The Bog The squad will break through the fence by making a hole in it. Head through and follow your squad to your next destination. A marine defending War Pig recently radioed in informing Vasquez that they were under some heavy fire, which you can see from the flying RPGs whizzing by. At the end of the route, you'll reach a wall which you can follow in to the bog. The tank is understandably surrounded by enemies, so watch your step. You should be mainly concerned about the hostiles to the south, they will advance if not under fire. Use the dumpster where Vasquez is for cover, but keep an eye out for grenades your way. If you yourself have any grenades left, now is the time to use them. Stick to the south for awhile and then work your way around the flank to the southwest and then the flank to the west. It looks difficult, but if you take it one step at a time, it's simple. Vasquez will request air support from command, but a ZPU-4 to the west is preventing any choppers from flying in. Time to take it out. Image:BogTnk1_4.jpg|Follow your squad through the hole in the fence Image:BogTnk2_4.jpg|The concrete wall will lead you to the bog Image:BogTnk3_4.jpg|Your best cover will probably be the dumpster by Vasquez Image:BogTnk4_4.jpg|Concentrate on the southern flank Image:BogTnk5_4.jpg|Slowly make your way to the western flank gunning down hostiles Clearing The Way Head to that area to the south that was formerly full of hostiles (and may still be) and head towards the open building. On the way, take out any remaining tangos on the rooftops to the left. Enter the building and crouch down. Slowly make you way towards the doorway and open fire on the hostiles up on the roof. Next, head over to the wooden market stand to the right and use it as cover while gunning down any tangos inside the opposite building. If you can get a clear shot while heading over there, take out the ZPU gunner before he get's off to try and kill you. There's two hostiles hiding near the ZPU, and you can flank them pretty good by shooting them in the window overlooking the ZPU. Once they're down, plant the C4 on the ZPU by pressing the action button (usually F) and head back towards the other two marines. Click the trigger and watch the fireworks. Vasquez and the rest of the squad will catch up to you by now, and start to fire upon the last building in the area. It's heavily armed with two MGs and a couple of balconies with hostiles. Since the ZPU is down, Vasquez called in air support but they need to know the squad's exact location. He will order you to plant an IR beacon to signal the helicopters. Make your way to the location by moving behind the storage containers. This way, you'll avoid the machine gun fire. Like with the C4, plant the IR beacon with the action button. Find some cover and wait for the choppers to fly in. You can get involved by shooting some tangos on the balconies, but the two helicopters will take care of them. Once the building is demolished, regroup with the squad at the tank. You'll exit the mission after Vasquez explains the plan. Image:BogZpu1_5.jpg|Move towards the southern approach Image:BogZpu2_5.jpg|Kill any remaining hostiles on the rooftops Image:BogZpu3_5.jpg|Head through the door to the next building Image:BogZpu4_5.jpg|Gun down the tangos on the roof Image:BogZpu5_5.jpg|Use the window to flank the two hostiles hiding Image:BogZpu6_5.jpg|Plant the C4 on the ZPU Image:BogZpu7_5.jpg|Step back, click the trigger, and watch the fireworks Image:BogZpu8_5.jpg|Advance forward while taking out the hostiles on the balconies Image:BogZpu9_5.jpg|DO NOT move in front of the containers, rather go behind them Image:BogZpu10_5.jpg|Plant the IR beacon in the designated location Image:BogZpu11_5.jpg|Wait for the chopper's to fly in and let them do the rest Image:BogZpu12_5.jpg|Head back to the tank to regroup Image:BogZpu13_5.jpg|Exit Tips *At the very beginning of the mission, switch to your M203 and look to the building at which the two MGs are. You should see two figures standing on the balcony left of the two MGs. shoot a grenade at them to soften up the resistance. This is useful when you are playing on Hardened or Veteran difficulty. * When in night vision, be careful, don't shoot your teammates and check the rooms for more OpFor, they will be hiding in many places to start attacking (some players preform better even with night vision off) *If you don't like wearing the night vision goggles, you can always go to your Graphics settings and adjust "brightness" to a little bit higher thus enabling you to see in the dark without using the night vision goggles. * After saving Roycewicz, just shoot all of the OpFor at once when you have them lined up one behind another * When at The Bog try and push forwards, going from cover to cover, as your teammates should follow and they will be more deadly when up close, and since multiple frags will be thrown at you at harder difficulties, it is not recommended to constantly stay behind a barrel or such little cover Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 8' is in the second level of the apartment that you enter after being ambushed. The laptop is in a room that some friendly soldiers will break into. Look for the OpFor logo to the left of the door. *'Laptop 9' is in the marketplace just before you go back to the bog (after you used the Javelin). Find a refrigerator, and look at it like you would open it. Then turn around 180 degrees and walk straight to a wall. The laptops are behind a stack of boxes. Xbox 360 Achievements *'Save the Bacon' (20 points) is obtained if you successfully protect War Pig. *'Rescue Roycewicz' (20 points) is obtained when you are walking up the stairs to the top floor of the apartment. Pvt. Roycewicz will be attacked. If you are fast and kill the attacking enemy soldier, then you will get the Achievement. If not, then Pvt. Roycewicz will be killed. Trivia * This mission was featured in the single player demo of the game, prior to its release. * Once you get to the Abrams Tank, look on the side facing the enemies. You can see the plan that Lt.Vasquez makes. * This mission is set in the small southern portion of the Mecca province of Saudi Arabia in a fictional city. * No matter what you do, you cannot destroy the last two MGs at the end of the mission with your weapons, you will need to call in air support * You are able to shoot a grenade from your grenade launcher at the beginning two MGs and kill them, yet, you cannot do this for the last two MGs at the end of the mission since they are barricaded with wooden planks. * The two MGs have no gunner if you use the "noclip" cheat. In addition, you can control the MGs yourself if you get to them via the "noclip" cheat. You'll also notice that the display icon which informs you to press the "f" button to mount or dismount the MG, doesn't show the American M249 SAW icon, but the German World War II MG42 from Call of Duty 1, 2, & World at War, but this can easily be a MG3 (post WWII, NATO version). *Captain Price is able to be seen for 30 seconds in this level. He has on American BDUs but still has his hat. *When you use the Javelin to destroy the tanks, you get it off Pvt. West's corpse, which is voiced by Jason West, the game director. *There is gore in this level even though Call of Duty 4 doesn't sport much gore. When you save Roycewicz, make sure to have a shotgun. When his attacker comes, shoot the attacker in the stomach, and he will fall down in a dramatic way. Roycewicz will then shoot him. If you have night vision on, you will see a large quantity of blood pooling around the attacker. This effect is the same as that of a knife kill. *If you look at the middle of the barrel of the tank's cannon, you can see it is says "War Pig" with a picture of a pig on it. *It is possible, if you run in front of Roycewicz, for him to kill his attacker before he even touches him. Note that this has been confirmed for the PS3 and the Xbox 360. *It is also possible to let War Pig be destroyed if you just take cover and don't support it. *If you stand in front of Pvt. West, the bullet will hit you instead of him, when you move the bullet will kill him. As he is scripted to die, he just sits there instead of using the Javelin. *You can't destroy the helicopters at the end of the level, no matter what you do. Even 30 or so shots from the M203 won't even damage them. Also interesting is that you don't receive the friendly fire message. *This is the only level where you are able to use the M4A1 and M4A1 Grenadier with night vision, and the M4A1 without a grenade launcher is the only weapon where the IR laser will come out of the laser pointer, rather than the barrel of the gun. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIoEuNmm18A http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYJf8EocMGY http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCql_KjCfVA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3--nd2Y8Y0 Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels